August 7, 2019 NXT results
The August 7, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on, 2019. Summary Bobby Fish & Kyle O’Reilly tried to match wits with The Street Profits during their NXT Tag Team Title Match contract signing for TakeOver: Toronto, but The Undisputed ERA’s brand of comedy didn’t elicit laughs so much as awaken an intensely serious side of The Sultans of Swag. After O’Reilly joked that The Street Profits-as-champions was a punchline in and of itself, Angelo Dawkins gave their TakeOver opponents credit, acknowledging them as “probably the best tag team in NXT ever.” The opportunity to defeat arguably the black-and-gold brand’s all-time greatest team, however, only seems to motivate The Street Profits. A fired-up Montez Ford said losing at TakeOver will not be an option, and King Tez and The Curse of Greatness promised to give Fish & O’Reilly a whooping this Saturday. All four gladiators signed the contract as the jaw-jacking continued, and although peace was maintained, the same won’t be true this Saturday at TakeOver: Toronto. After spending weeks bashing the NXT Breakout Tournament and its competitors, it was put-up or shut-up time for Shane Thorne as he battled tourney alum Joaquin Wilde. Wilde’s high-risk, high-reward offense gave Thorne headaches and nearly cost the Australian Superstar the match: Thorne was almost counted out after being hit with back-to-back dives to the floor, only breaking the ref’s count with a second to spare before rolling back outside to recuperate. Wilde tried to return the action to the ring, but that’s when Thorne came unglued. The self-described “Black Swan” yanked the NXT rookie to the floor and ran him into every steel object in sight, slamming Wilde into the ring post, steps and entrance ramp with malicious intent. Thorne then closed the books on Wilde for good, drilling him with a running knee strike for the victory. Thorne showed little glee over the win, instead muttering to himself as he stormed back to the locker room, suggesting the campaign against the Breakout Tournament has driven The Worst well past his breaking point. Like being sideswiped by an 18-wheeler, Matt Riddle never saw Killian Dain’s blitz coming. The Original Bro was entering ringside for a face-to-face fight with Dain when he suffered yet another blindside attack by The Beast of Belfast. The Northern Ireland Nightmare appeared out of the blue and cut down Riddle with the Divide, flattening the former UFC fighter on the thinly padded floor. Referees tried halting Dain’s siege, but to little avail, as the 300-plus-pound brawler cannonballed into Riddle, sandwiching The Original Bro into the steel ring steps. Appearing wholly satisfied with the beating he dished out, Dain then exited the arena as officials tended to the reeling Riddle, making clear that the long-awaited fair fight between the two warriors would not be happening this night. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Kushida defeats Scott Parker *Shane Thorne defeated Joaquin Wilde (7:26) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 8-7-19 NXT 1.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 2.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 3.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 4.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 5.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 6.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 7.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 8.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 9.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 10.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 11.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 12.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 13.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 14.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 15.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 16.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 17.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 18.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 19.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 20.jpg 8-7-19 NXT 21.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #364 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #364 at WWE.com * NXT #364 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events